


堕天之曲

by jhytvg



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Salieri, Angel/Demon Relationship, Classical Music, Demon!Beaumarchais, M/M, Paris (City), Two years before the French Revolution, Writing an opera together
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhytvg/pseuds/jhytvg
Summary: 恶魔博马舍收到地狱的指令，要他写一部新的歌剧。然而他的搭档是一位天使，他们能够好好相处吗？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 天使与恶魔AU。我承认我是从《好兆头》处得到的灵感。不过天堂地狱的设定和那个并不是完全相同，所以大概也不能算完全的好兆头世界，可以当成普通的天使恶魔的故事来看。（当好兆头世界观看也可以的。）

“ **你说什么？** ” 

能让几千年的大恶魔博马舍喊出这样发言的情况不多了，至少在到了17世纪之后是不多了。这个世纪的唯一一次还是他发现自己附身的胎儿姓一个拼起来就很麻烦的姓氏的时候，他在母亲的怀里喊出了一个不怎么礼敬上天的词句。那位年轻妇人将它理解为初生的儿子在牙牙学语，因为她不能告诉丈夫他们的儿子有生以来第一句话不是妈妈不是爸爸，而是一句WTF。

后来他当然习惯了拼写这个姓氏，撒旦保佑，还连带着上面那一长串名字。顶多也就是非正式签名的时候再潦草些，能让人看清那个P和那个B就够了。在听说神圣罗马帝国皇子的大名之后他就更不以自己的名字为苦了。你看，这世界上还有要拼更长名字的人，送他投胎的恶魔也不算是做到了最好嘛。

博马舍作为恶魔是非常成功的。过去他游走人间，在各个大陆上引起了不少麻烦，例如说某次部落斗争，某次大迁徙，某次刺杀，某次战争都是他的杰作。这次地狱派遣他来人间做个人肯定也不是为了让他学会做个好人。皮埃尔·博马舍多才多艺，法国王室也欣赏他的八面玲珑。他有过三任妻子供他骗钱，每天带着情妇招摇过市。他成功掺和了一个会影响地球未来几百年的小小运动，还写了几部戏剧，刺得那些稳坐高台的贵族哇哇乱叫咒骂不停。

他过得惬意，没想到这一次地狱送来的指示让他稳了几十年的人类面具都险些碎成渣。前来送信的别西卜表示撒旦很喜欢你的费加罗三部曲，他希望你这次换个方向搞搞，比如写一部歌剧。当然，是能够让人掉脑袋的那种。

“撒旦会保佑你。”别西卜毫无同情心地说。不是说博马舍就有期待过恶魔会有那玩意儿。

“以防万一我听错了，砍了不该砍的人头。”大恶魔博马舍不死心地对轻飘飘转身要走的同僚叫出声，“你们要我用歌剧，对吧？用歌剧，砍掉谁的脑袋来着？”

别西卜皮笑肉不笑地转过脑袋——只转过脑袋——说：“是路易十六和他的奥地利太太。当然，如果你玩大了，砍了更多的脑袋，撒旦也只会高兴不会生气的。”

“可是如果我搞这么大，‘那边’的人难道不会来阻挠我吗？”

“哦，你大可不必担心这个问题。”

别西卜终于把身子也跟着转了过来，全身心地面对了他。

“因为这次的‘活动’由我们双方一起搞，各取所需。所以他们也会派人来参与的。确切地说，是帮你给你的歌剧填曲。”

“嘿！我自己能填！”博马舍不满地嘟囔。

“我知道。我知道。可是什么音乐能够比得上上帝宠爱的音乐天使的呢？”别西卜张开双手比了下翅膀，“他们会派最好的来，你看着要是喜欢，引诱对方坠落也不是不可以哦。”

“不如说你们正希望我这么做对吧？”博马舍自暴自弃地将桌上的酒一饮而尽，“地狱只有人间音乐家，我们正需要一个恶魔音乐家吧！”

“你看看，你也知道自己不算恶魔‘音乐家’。”别西卜强调了那个单词，“所以还是乖乖写你的台本，然后等那边来人跟你接头吧！真的引诱过来了，我就请你喝一杯。”

“如果你说的是地狱门口那家卖癞蛤蟆汁的店的话，敬谢不敏了。”博马舍挥挥手，“我知道了，台本而已，很快就会写出来的。记得不要给我找个天真可爱只懂得写赞美颂的小天使，那样只会碍事。”

“放心放心，这事另一头也是很重视的，至少会给你派一个活了两百年以上的来。可不要被天真可爱的小天使迷惑了，让对方找到机会在你脸上倒一杯圣水哦。”别西卜摇着手走进了地狱火里。火焰在地板上消散的一瞬间，一个精致的杯子在那块地砖上砸了个粉碎。

写台本对他来说很简单。毕竟他是活了几千年的大恶魔，人类的文学发展他从泥板石碑时期就一路看在眼里，如有必要他甚至可以使用超过六千种语言写一首诗，其中还包括不少已经灭绝的。前段时间他打发时间随便写的几部戏剧就让法国人打破了头也想弄到一张票。他端着酒杯站在那戏院门里，笑着看众多人类推推搡搡地靠自己的粗暴行为获取了无数张地狱的入场券。

所以，是的，写出这样一部台本根本不难，他大概用了喝掉一杯酒的时间就将其构思完毕。但把它写下来的时候，恶魔还是心生了恶意。他故意将台本构成了螺旋形，循环往复的剧情发展，以及一大堆晦涩难读的词句。他想象着天堂来的小天使看到看到这部台本之后被吓哭的样子，乐得又多喝了两杯美味的葡萄酒。

他还想象了一下天使的样子。也许是个整天傻笑的光闪闪小笨蛋，脑子里除了音乐什么都没有。那可就太没意思了，他在台本里隐藏的利刃都会被磨钝了的。当然也有可能是如临大敌地面对他，认为他的台本里每一个字母都浸透了邪恶的诅咒，端着圣水试图把他的台本先洗一洗的认真正义小天使。那样的话他可得把这台本多备份几份，最好是一份比一份难的那种，让天使也吃点苦头。

大恶魔端着酒杯笑。《塔拉里》的台本就放在他的面前。不含任何诅咒，纯洁如刚刚怀上的胚胎。它不惧怕圣水的洗礼，更不怕地狱火焰的灼烧。它就在那里，等待将要孕育它的那个天使到来。

天使和恶魔的孩子会是什么样子呢？即使是大恶魔博马舍，也忍不住感到了一丝丝的好奇。

这份好奇在他收到信件的时候达到了顶峰。信封是巴黎街头随手可买的普通信封，写着他的名字和地址。字的上面附着一层淡到可以忽略的圣光，对他造不成任何伤害，却可以提示他自己的到来。博马舍用指尖缓缓拂去那层圣光，对那圆滚滚的可爱字迹露出了带獠牙的笑容。

信纸很干净，字迹和信封上的一样。内容是完全属于人类的社交辞令，说这位叫安东尼奥·萨列里的音乐家想要拜访他，向他询问方便的时间。这真的一点都不像天使，博马舍想。而且萨列里，萨列里。这个名字他一定听说过的。他眯起眼睛思索，余光扫到桌上的剧院海报——好像剧院最近有在排一部新的歌剧，叫《达纳伊得斯姐妹》。作曲家的部分写着那位大名鼎鼎的格鲁克，称他和他的年轻助手萨列里先生一起完成了它。博马舍决定先去听听这部歌剧再去见这位天使。毕竟先了解一下对手的水平也是很重要的，不是吗？

歌剧首演是四月二十六日。博马舍看了看日历，提笔给天使回了信。他的回信也充斥着人类的社交辞令，先感谢了萨列里先生的拜访，然后绕了几圈才告诉他自己这段时间“有点小事”，可能需要到四月三十日才能“空闲下来”。在他写下“那之后您随时可以来”这句话的时候忍着没有笑出声来——恶魔发明了这种东西就是为了浪费人类的时间，没想到现在它居然在浪费一个恶魔的时间了。最后，他用地狱火将信纸的左下角烧平，作为恶魔的那份签名。

他唤来仆人，让他把信送到萨列里的旅店。叫亨利的人类仆人打着酒嗝接过了信封，博马舍担心了一瞬如果这个人类喝多了没能把信送达会怎么样。不过第二天下午他收到了萨列里的回信，上面依然是得体的话语，告诉他很荣幸可以见面，萨列里将于五月一日前来拜访他。这一次信封上没有圣光，恶魔笑了，还是个挺体贴的小天使呢。

他甚至开始有点期待和天使的会面。当然在那之前他还需要去看一场歌剧。从歌剧标题就能知道这个歌剧会讲到地狱。大恶魔是真的很好奇一位天使是打算怎样描绘地狱场景呢？是天堂那帮人固有的刻板印象，黑咕隆咚的冰冷吵闹的坑洞，还是滴着鲜血充满哀嚎的火坑？

不论是哪个他都可以拿来好好嘲笑那天使一番。就算歌剧是格鲁克写的，这不是说他帮忙了吗，嘲笑嘲笑他不算过分吧。

博马舍从歌剧院走出来，脸上挂着笑容，和络绎不绝来打招呼的人寒暄。然而如果是认识他超过两百年的（非）人看到，会知道他此刻所有的话语都是心不在焉的，此人正全靠本能勉强装作在社交。他的大脑已经完全被刚才的音乐裹挟而去，一路毫无反抗之力地被冲回了地狱老家的深处，全靠几千年的（骗人）经验才能不至于在人类面前丢尽脸面。

天哪，天哪！他刚才听到了什么！博马舍恍恍惚惚踏出脚步，他感到路面都仿佛有些粘稠，就像是他正踩过地狱沾血的石道。那音乐绝非寻常，它带有的黑暗情绪全是真的。不论是复仇还是疯狂，人间还是地狱，都以不可思议的巨大能量轰然表达出来，让听众毫无反抗之力地被钉死原地，整颗心却被洪流冲上云霄又砸入地狱。恶魔的利爪慢慢探了出来，刺得他的手心鲜血淋漓。他不在乎，他只是愣愣地向前踏步。

那音乐，那音乐！博马舍在心中嚼着整部歌剧。它甚至是不该存在于这个时代的，它至少要到下一个时代才能见到更多同类。它是超乎寻常的，它让来自地狱的恶魔再度眼见了地狱。他忍不住高声嚎叫，以头撞墙。看到他发疯的人类都被他一个响指消去了所有记忆所以他并不在意在人群中表露出自己的狂喜。

歌剧院宣称那是格鲁克的作品。他才不信。它很像格鲁克的风格，作者的音乐要么天生就像格鲁克，要么就是他刻意在模仿。但博马舍能听出下面涌动的非同寻常的能量。它是出自非人类之手的东西，它整个都出自萨列里之手，绝不可能有格鲁克的半点笔触。如果猜错了他敢连干三杯最神圣的圣水。

恶魔又发出了一声非人类的尖叫。他知道《塔拉里》找到了她最适合的孕育者，他的孩子将会震撼这个世界了。

亨利那天难得地没有喝酒。博马舍有时候会思考为什么自己不解雇这个整天喝酒误事的人类仆从，但他每次都会得出一个结论，看着一个人类不断犯下小小的罪过往地狱里掉也是一种很爽快的感受。至于误事这种小事他当然不在意。每次误事都是亨利的灵魂往地狱里滑更深的原因，恶魔乐见于此。

他看着亨利走去开门的时候坏心眼地想，要不把这个仆人派给天使做帮手，他也可以看看天使是怎样劝这种彻底烂透了的人向善的。

有人进门来了。博马舍好奇地抬起眼，看向这位新到的客人。来人穿着一身合乎巴黎时尚的衣物，微卷的长发束在脑后，一缕刘海软软垂在脸颊旁边。他有一双甜蜜的棕色眼睛，和博马舍最喜爱的那家餐馆提供的蜂蜜酒一样，盈盈盛满了赤诚与温柔。

博马舍在他开口就笑出了八颗牙齿：“啊，欢迎，萨列里先生！这是怎样的荣幸您能来到我这里。”

萨列里也笑。他笑的时候会微微垂下眼，博马舍猜测是在奥地利的皇宫养成的习惯：“是我的荣幸才对，博马舍先生。”

恶魔愣住了。听遍人间和地狱的恶魔发誓他真是第一次听到这样的……这样美妙的声音。该如何形容天使的嗓音呢？或许是天堂正中心圣泉里的水滴落入池中的清澈吧？又或者是天堂最华美的金丝鸟，日落时分对着太阳的令人落泪的鸣啼？恶魔只觉得自己的心脏都被撼动了——不是属于人类的那一颗，虽然它确实也有在抖——是属于大恶魔的真正的心，因为一个天使的声音而震颤不已。

“……我拜读了您费加罗三部曲的台本，令人印象深刻。我非常荣幸能够和您合作。”

恍恍惚惚的恶魔反应过来天使还在继续说话，勉强拉回心神才听清他最后一句。他控制不住自己地笑出了声：“拙作竟有机会传到哈布斯堡的宫廷里去，我很惊喜。啊，萨列里先生，您来这边坐。我想和您好好谈谈我们接下来的……工作。”

他紧紧握住天使的手。一只大恶魔和一位天使相视而笑，旁边傻愣愣看着的亨利想必不知道这是多么耸人听闻的事情。博马舍叫他赶紧去拿招待客人的酒，以免他看到些不该看的东西。

萨列里急忙阻止：“抱歉，我不喝酒。”

博马舍和天使客气了两句，发现他是真的不会喝，才让人类彻底退出了这个房间。恶魔难以想象真的有人不会喝酒。毕竟从前他也不是没见过天使，就算是会喝酒的天使，隔几个世纪总也是可以看到一两个的。

天使低头不好意思地笑笑：“抱歉……我一直都不会喝酒。”

“这有什么好道歉的，嗯？你们天使都是这么乖巧的吗？”博马舍挑起眉，“我以前见到的天使可没有你这么可爱。”

“我以前并没有见过恶魔。”萨列里说，“所以如果有失礼的地方，请千万告诉我，博马舍先生。”

所以他真的是给上帝唱歌的那一挂的。博马舍心想，说不定从诞生以来就没来过地球也没参与过什么冲突。结果第一次掺手，就碰上跟地狱合作的大项目。

真可怜。大恶魔在心里露出了邪恶的笑容。

“没关系没关系，我们恶魔向来不拘小节。”表面上他爽朗一笑，“来这边，看看我的《塔拉里》。我相信您一定会喜欢它的！”

他的确很喜欢《塔拉里》的剧本。坐在旁边摇晃着酒杯看天使一边翻看一边点头的博马舍有点恶趣味地想，这天使到底有没有发现那里面隐藏着怎样的危险啊？就比如说，哈布斯堡家公主的脖子边可就有着它变成的刀刃，寒光闪闪地随时准备让她人头落地呢。

可惜到最后一刻天使都没有表露出任何不高兴的样子。他礼貌地向恶魔表示自己接下这个工作，然后又道歉说自己需要回一趟维也纳，下一次来到巴黎的时候再帮博马舍先生完成这部歌剧。

天使在人间有工作。当然了，哈布斯堡家的皇帝早就给了他宫廷音乐家的职位和薪水，他不可能当场辞职就此留在巴黎陪自己写作。但大恶魔还是在他离去的时候感觉到了不爽。他在天使离开巴黎之前硬跟他要了些乐谱，带着乐谱到人类的音乐沙龙里去，听那些人类给他演出。

《塔拉里》也按照计划，顺着这些沙龙的风渐渐吹遍了整个巴黎。1785年的巴黎城内响起了安静的胎动。恶魔站在高处，笑着感受自己的孩子开始渐渐取得它相应的力量。天使有从维也纳给他写信，向他道歉，说需要再写一部法语歌剧，得到更多的经验之后再着手《塔拉里》。恶魔回信的时候恶作剧在信纸上烧了个洞，将“没关系”烧得模糊了一半。下一封来自维也纳的信里就附带了一部乐谱，萨列里在信中说这是他正在写的另一部法语歌剧。

博马舍知道他这是道歉的意思。新的歌剧有着比《达纳伊得斯姐妹》更加惊人的音乐，恶魔感到自己的心为它加速。然而这种题材注定得不到巴黎人的喜爱。恶魔想，无所谓了，我的音乐家，我懂他不就够了。

在心里他立刻打了自己一巴掌：什么叫“我的音乐家”？才见过一面就把一个天使划为了自己的东西，是嫌面前放着的不是圣水了吗？

他告诉自己天使是自己的敌人，只是一时的合作而已不要被对方纯良的外表给骗了。然而接着发生了屁股事件。恶魔坐在歌剧院里百思不得其解，这故事再怎么严肃不合法国人口味也断不至于此吧？他想了一秒钟天使听到这些恶言之后沮丧的脸，忍不住就拿起了手头的纸笔，开始给报纸写信替自己的搭档辩护。

为了两部歌剧再次来到巴黎的萨列里亲自登门来感谢他。天使看上去并不沮丧，他手里抱着《塔拉里》的台本，眯着眼睛笑得很甜：“博马舍先生理解了我的音乐，我真的非常感谢。”

“人类不理解你，是因为人类总是被他们自己的时代所限制。”博马舍翻着白眼，“不过看来你也不需要我的安慰。调整得不错嘛，天使。”

“实际上，也不算。”萨列里苦笑，“我只是为她感到不平……是我太大意了，她是个好故事。而且那个名字……我以为那是家喻户晓的英雄之名。”

“它的确是。”恶魔干巴巴地说，“是人类不懂事。你不要跟人类混了，搬到我这里来如何？我们可以一起写《塔拉里》，她一定会成功的。”

说完博马舍立刻发现自己被天使带跑，已经开始用人类女性的称呼叫自己的台本。不过天使笑得很好看，所以他当然忘掉了那一丝丝的惊讶。说话算话的恶魔当晚就把天使的行李全部搬到了自己的窝里。他还想起了两年前自己玩笑一样的想法，于是真的把亨利调给天使，告诉他要好好照顾贵客。

当晚亨利就喝得大醉。博马舍看着萨列里忙前忙后照顾呕吐的仆人，心里有一点点小后悔。

“亨利先生只是一个人类。”天使说，“上帝教导我们要爱人。”

恶魔嗤了一声：“你也太博爱了，天使。这样下去，按照人类那些故事的套路，你马上就该遇到某个特定的人类，然后非此人不可地落入爱河了。”

萨列里脸红了。恶魔好奇地坐直了身：“不会吧？真的有？你有喜欢的人类？”

“没有。”天使小声说，“我没有想过……”

看着他的样子，恶魔没来由地感到了一丝烦躁。接着他想起眼前人的身份：“你给你那个人类看过你的翅膀吗？”

“啊？”萨列里茫然抬起头，“翅膀，您是说？没有，不能给人类看到，那是违反规定的。而且我现在用的是人类的身体。”

“和我一样，但我可以拿出尾巴。”恶魔说着，让尖尖尾巴从椅背旁滑出来，在空中画了个圆最后拍在自己手心上，“给我看看翅膀吧，天使。我不是人类，这不算违反规则。”

萨列里好像有些苦恼，嘴唇抿得很紧。不过他最终还是点了头。博马舍饶有兴趣地看着他站起身，一阵眩目的圣光之后，他身上的人类服饰消失了，变成了一件天使们常穿的白色长袍。他头上顶着光环，左手抱着一把小小的竖琴。他身后的翅膀是无暇的纯白，长羽曳地，翎毛繁盛，圣光煌煌。

博马舍咽了咽口水。他眼前站着一个异常强大的天使，绝不是什么才诞生了两百年的小家伙。大恶魔甚至要怀疑对方诞生的时间和自己相差无几，说不定是在上帝想出“音乐”这个概念的同时就有了他和他的同类——如果他有同类存在的话。

变回天使样子的萨列里全身上下都是源源不尽的爱与音乐。不是说他平时的样子不是如此。人类萨列里也是个满溢着旋律的美男子，他说话如同歌唱，配上他动听的嗓音，和他聊天和听一部歌剧在听觉享受的程度上怕不是也没什么两样。但现在？这就有点过了。爱的浓度实在太大，恶魔在里面感到有些窒息。

天使不好意思地笑：“我是不是用力过度了，博马舍先生？”

“也不是。你收收圣光就可以了。”博马舍喉咙发干，“那真是……漂亮的翅膀。”

天使将翅膀向前拢了拢：“谢谢您的喜欢。我以为恶魔不会喜欢这么白的颜色。”

“谁说的，恶魔也会欣赏纯粹的美。”博马舍稍稍习惯了浓浓的爱，大喘了口气，盯着他收敛圣光之后也依然白得亮眼的大翅膀直瞧，“我喜欢你的翅膀。羽毛浓密，而且没有杂色。”

“谢谢。”音乐家天使红着脸，大翅膀小小地扑动，“我觉得您的尾巴也很好看。它很光滑。”

“恶魔的尾巴都很光滑，因为毛皮显得温暖，地狱不需要那个。”博马舍晃着尾巴，“不过它确实很不错，我很满意它的颜色。”

只不过当晚躺在床上，博马舍再度拿出尾巴让它的尖角垂在自己眼前的时候，突然莫名地考虑起往上面挂一点装饰物来。最好是白色的，他想，像海鸟的羽毛就挺好。

如果可以是天使的羽毛就再好不过。

恶魔为这种无厘头的想法打了自己一巴掌，命令自己的身体立刻入睡。明天他还需要带自己的音乐家去沙龙，两人坐在一起给巴黎人朗诵他们的台本呢。

他们的合作意外地非常顺利。天使的性格十分温柔顺从，对他百依百顺。即使他提出一些故意刁难的要求，天使也只会微笑着说：“我会尽力，博马舍先生。”

恶魔喜欢带着天使四处跑。现在的巴黎城流传着一个说法，“博马舍身边有和他不可分割的萨列里”。恶魔第一次听说这话笑得差点捏碎手里的杯子，不过在狂笑的冲动过去之后，他还是将它放进嘴里，配着醇厚的美酒轻轻嚼了嚼，感受够了那美妙的甘甜，再妥妥帖帖地咽了下去，藏在了内心的最深处。

他喜欢萨列里。博马舍坐在窗边望着天边的夕阳想，他可能是被这天使给暗算了，竟然会感受到恶魔不可能拥有的感情。恶魔烦躁地吐了吐舌头。他听到身边书桌后传来天使的轻笑，接着萨列里举起了手里的乐谱给他看，边缘上有一个小小的涂鸦，是他轻吐出舌头的一瞬间，被心灵手巧的天使用笔留在了五线谱上。

恶魔说了两句嫌弃的话语。但他知道自己嘴角的笑容一直没能撤下来，所以天使也笑得很开心，并没有将涂鸦抹了去。博马舍看着他的笔尖在纸张上流畅滑过，留下一串串音符，一点点将生命赋予恶魔的台本。血与火的味道随着天使的笔触散开，弥漫了半个巴黎城。没有一个人类闻到这味道，他们依然沉浸于狂欢之中。博马舍靠在窗边轻嗅，他爱女的呼吸在他耳畔回响不绝，他感到烦躁。

他在两人例行的四手联弹时间开玩笑似的说：“我们不写这个了，一起跑去新大陆约个会如何？”

天使笑着替他补上他心不在焉丢失的两个音符：“您确实是去过那边的呢。新大陆很有趣吗？”

“没什么有趣的，还是人类和人类在为一些无谓的事情互相咬。”博马舍说完，突然想起自己的目的，赶忙改口，“但那里确实有些比欧洲更有意思的东西可以看。生命力，对，生命力，那边充满了活力，比巴黎和维也纳都要令人心旷神怡。”

“听上去是个好地方。”萨列里将博马舍已经无意继续的演奏收了个尾，用了最简单的旋律，“也许等我的这个身体死了，我会去那边看看吧。”

博马舍眯起眼：“现在就去不好吗？谁知道五十年后那边会变成什么样子呢？说不定又是一个无聊的巴黎。金碧辉煌下面垫着层层血肉，令人作呕。”

“不会的，您说了，那里活力十足。”萨列里用他的动听声音说，“也许那里的人类会发现斗争下去没有意义。他们会向前看的。”

“那怎么可能呢，天使。人类天生就喜欢斗争，甚至不需要我们去多加引诱。”恶魔哼笑，“也就天使会觉得人类还有救。可是你看，天堂都打算跟我们合作搞这个了，你可知道《塔拉里》究竟是为了什么作的？”

这句话说出口的同时恶魔就后悔了。可他做不到打个响指将说过的话取消掉。天使悲伤地垂着眼，他的手指在琴键上划来划去，却一直没有挑一个按下去。

“哦，我当然知道。”最终，萨列里轻声说，“说真的，就算他们没跟我说任务要求，我在读到您的台本时也该全知道了。”

恶魔的瞳孔紧缩：“那你为什么……你可知道，哈布斯堡家的公主……”

“谢谢您告诉我这些，博马舍先生。”恶魔发誓他从天使的声音里听出了一丝哽咽，“我知道。玛丽王后是我的朋友，可我不得不这样做。人类需要向前看，博马舍先生。天堂地狱都认为是时候了，我无法说不。”

博马舍的手在天使后背附近徘徊半晌，还是没有勇气去碰触他，只能悻悻收回：“所以我说了，我们一起走吧。你扔下哈布斯堡家，我也不管什么巴黎了。我们一起去新大陆。那里没有需要摧毁重建的世界，那里不需要反抗王权的勇气，那里甚至都没有王。我们可以去在那边从头铸造起新的音乐，和欧洲不一样的那种。我知道你能做到。”

天使将脸埋在手心里，很久没有说话。博马舍再度伸出手去。这一次他确实将手按在了萨列里肩上：“你不想和我一起吗，天使？”

撒旦作证，他说这句话的时候一点都没有使用诱惑力量。可为什么说出口的话充满了诱惑的味道，又或者是，浓浓的渴求意味呢？

天使笑了。不是嘲笑，不是嗤之以鼻，是真正的，温柔理解的天使才会有的笑声。他的右手抬起放在恶魔的手背上：“谢谢您的体贴，博马舍先生。可是请原谅我……我不能。”

“因为这是天堂的任务吗？”恶魔撇撇嘴。他不会说出自己有多失望。天使却出乎他意料地摇了摇头。

“因为这是必须的，博马舍先生。”

恶魔看着天使站起身走到窗边，轻轻挥手示意外面。

“您听，博马舍先生。巴黎城在愤怒。这愤怒总有一日会爆发出来，不是现在，也会是在不久的将来。我们所做的只是将它提前一点，但我们无法阻止它的到来。这愤怒会杀死很多人，我知道。可是我们不做的话，它难道就不会爆发了吗？”

博马舍怔怔地看着他。天使靠在窗边，窗外的阳光给他镀上了一层光环，看上去格外非现实地神圣。一直隐藏在恶魔的潜意识里的话终于脱口而出：“可是，写完她你可能会堕落的，你知不知道？”

说完的一瞬间恶魔自己愣住了。他不能说自己之前完全没有想到过这一点。不，他肯定是想过的。但是在想到的一瞬间，他就把这份想法死死地压进了潜意识的最深处。他不能接受这样的事情发生在他的天使身上。堕天的痛苦深深烙印在每一个恶魔脑海中，即使是他这样在地狱诞生之后才出现的恶魔，也会继承来自地狱本源的痛苦记忆。堕天的天使会失去那洁白的翅膀，白羽会在剧烈的坠落中被燃烧殆尽。地狱的黑暗将染尽被烧毁的羽翼，从此天堂的荣光将离他而去，永恒余生中只剩下无尽的痛苦和愤怒。

他的手指在抖，像是他的整个身体都被剧烈的疼痛所贯穿。

天使从窗边看着他，眼神柔和。

“是的。我知道。”

萨列里用他清泉一般的美妙嗓音，轻松地给自己下达了判决。

在恶魔震惊的眼神中，他平静地说了下去。

“在我看到那台本的一瞬间，我就知道会有这样的结局了。”

“那你为什么……”

面对瞠目结舌的博马舍，萨列里垂下眼，略带羞涩地笑笑。

“可是啊，博马舍先生。您的台本是那么优秀。”音乐天使说，“您让我如何抗拒她呢？”

博马舍再也无法忍受了。他一跃而起，两步便跨越了他们之间的距离。在他将天使压在窗边吻下去的瞬间，他甚至都没来得及担心天使的口水会不会有圣水的效果。萨列里先是愣了一两秒。接着他柔顺地在他身下敞开了自己。他的顺从一如平常，让博马舍几近发狂。恶魔的尾巴不受控制地窜出，在他自己都没反应过来的时候已经缠绕上了天使的腰间。

亲吻的间隙，博马舍在他耳边说：“我恨人类的身体。我本来可以亲你到地老天荒的。”

萨列里回答他的是带有美妙甜香的喘息。恶魔的尾巴终于一下撕裂了天使的衣服。他惊呼一声，博马舍哼笑：“我会赔偿的。”

混乱中博马舍打了个响指把他们转移到了楼上的卧房中。天使尽力回应着恶魔的要求，两人在重重被单中缠成一团。在最后的时刻，天使的翅膀再也无法控制地哗啦啦展开，天使急切地想收回圣光，却在恶魔的顶撞中哭泣着忘记了它的存在。

天亮起的时候恶魔抱着他的天使睡着了。房间里只剩下了静谧，以及床边落下的几片纯白羽毛。

1787年的春天在巴黎城里铺开了一片花海。博马舍从沙龙里出来，和沙龙主人讲着没完没了的社交辞令。萨列里倒是被主人的两个孩子缠住，叽叽喳喳没完没了地问他音乐上的问题。萨列里温和地一一解释。

总算摆脱了社交的泥潭坐进了马车后，博马舍笑着调侃他：“真是受小孩子的欢迎呢，萨列里先生。”

萨列里扬起眉：“他们都说小孩子是天使，您看，我们可是同类来着。”

博马舍哈哈大笑。他伸出手准备拍拍天使的手背，动作却突然凝固了。

萨列里的肩膀上出现了一个透明的，摇晃不定的，但依然十分有存在感的影子。那影子看上去有点像贵妇人会养的那些宠物狗，只不过尾巴尤其地大，几乎比它本身的身体还要长了。

博马舍死死地盯着那影子。影子好像也注意到了他的视线，转过来对着他，呼的一声对准他的脸喷了一口什么。那个“什么”没有形体也没有力量，但一股热气迎面扑来，甚至让恶魔博马舍的呼吸都窒了一秒。

萨列里显然是注意到了他不正常的反应，对着自己的肩膀猛瞧半天又转过来：“我肩上有什么奇怪的东西吗，博马舍先生？”

“不，没什么。”博马舍赶紧坐直了身体。但在他们回家的整个旅程中那影子一直在萨列里的肩上左跳跳右蹭蹭，让恶魔先生好不烦心。他试着旁敲侧击着询问萨列里有没有感觉到什么。萨列里歪着脑袋想了想，问他：“是我的帽子戴歪了吗，博马舍先生？”

博马舍只能摇头否认。他又试着伸手将影子抓住，却发现自己的手只能从影子体内穿过去，抓了半天抓到的也只能是空气。恼怒的恶魔甚至试着使用魔力。但结果还是同样，魔力也对那小影子不起作用。

心烦意乱的恶魔拉着天使走回房间。他亲手帮自己的天使换下外出的礼服，一边脱着天使的外衣一边暗暗试图将影子驱走。影子根本不把他的努力放在眼里，而是在萨列里肩上转过了身，将巨大的尾巴对准了他。

博马舍被再明显不过的轻视气坏了。可他已经完全无计可施，只能看着萨列里毫不知情地顶着一个怪物样的影子坐下吃晚饭。晚饭后，萨列里破天荒地拒绝了甜点。他说甜点会让他脑中的旋律消失，而他刚刚给《塔拉里》想到了一段很美的合唱曲。

于是恶魔尾随着天使走进了书房。萨列里坐到书桌前，摘下羽毛笔在五线谱纸上轻轻敲。那道影子此刻倒是很满意的样子，巨大的尾巴在萨列里脑后扫来扫去，让博马舍看得咬牙切齿。

萨列里落笔，音符从他手下倾泻而出落在纸上，给合唱的歌词配上了最美的乐音。博马舍站在他旁边跟着他写下的旋律哼唱，只觉得自己的大脑都被这曲子带得上天入地。不经意间，他又一次看向了影子。这次他震惊地看到，影子的轮廓比几分钟前要清晰了一些，他已经能够看清怪物的耳朵，正随着他唱出的歌声轻轻晃。

一个想法突然在他脑中跳了出来。博马舍清清嗓子，开口叫它：“塔拉里？”

影子的耳朵动了动，接着脑袋抬了起来，对上了他的视线。博马舍惊呆了。萨列里抬起了头：“博马舍先生？”

“你看不到吗，我的天使？”博马舍轻声问他，“那个影子，在你的肩上。那可能是塔拉里。”

萨列里侧过脑袋左右看看，又摇摇头：“我看不到，博马舍先生。您看到了什么呢？”

“哦，一个小怪物，小脑袋大尾巴。很丑。”他恶意地形容了一下，影子的尾巴登时大了一圈，看上去像是在炸毛。恶魔忍不住大笑出声。

“是吗？”天使又试着看，最终沮丧地放弃了，“那孩子不想见我吗？”

影子疯狂摇头。博马舍眨眨眼：“不，我觉得她还挺想见你的。不知道为什么你看不到她……总不能是因为你还在写她？”

又或者她实在是太邪恶了，邪恶到还没成型就能映在邪恶的恶魔眼里，却不能让纯洁正义的天使看到。这话博马舍实在说不出口。

而天使倒是很高兴的样子：“那我快些完成，是不是就能看到她了？”

博马舍咬了咬牙：“不急，我的天使，我们还有时间。她看上去也不着急出生。我们总得让她以最完美的样子诞生啊。”

塔拉里再度对他炸毛，被恶魔无视了。看不到她的天使认同地点点头，小怪物更是恼怒，可惜她叫不出声来，没法让父母听到她的抗议。

恶魔咧嘴一笑，俯身下去亲吻自己最爱的天使。小怪物可能有试图抓他的脸。但反正他感觉不到，就随她去了。

然而第二天起床时听到萨列里温柔地和看不到的影子打招呼，说“塔拉里，早安”的恶魔还是感到了一阵醋意。小怪物心情很好地晃着尾巴，恶魔在早餐桌上直翻白眼。

不过那天小怪物在他们并肩坐在沙龙里的时候跳到他的肩上趴了一会。他不会说他非常满意的。

那个成事不足败事有余的人类亨利总算从去年冬天的中毒事件中恢复过来，回来报到了。博马舍想起那天萨列里慌乱的样子和为了叫醒昏迷的人类而贴得极近的姿势，感到自己的二人世界要毁了，于是虎着脸让他多休息个半年再回来。天使夸他仁慈，他乐不可支地多要了一个吻作为报酬。

小怪物看上去也很高兴没有陌生人加进她的家庭里来。她的尾巴在父母肩上左右乱扫。博马舍为抓不住它而感到烦躁。

但让他更加烦躁的是，萨列里笔下的歌剧已经接近了完结。他给博马舍唱已经完成的咏叹调，饱含爱情，如同虔诚无比的祈求。博马舍爱极了他的音乐，却又因为他的尽职尽责而心烦意乱。每次萨列里完成一段音乐，小怪物的影子就会更加清晰一些，而她身上的硝烟味也会愈发浓重。博马舍真切恐惧着在她彻底完成的一瞬间，天使会在他眼前被地狱的火焰团团包围，发出痛苦的哀鸣。

他不能接受那么温和虔诚的天使会因为他写的剧本而堕天。即使别西卜说过他们需要一个恶魔音乐家，他也决不能接受萨列里就是那个人。那怎么可以呢？他就该被世人所爱，传颂姓名至千秋万代。地狱不适合他，他应该永远沐浴在天堂的荣光之中，永远都是那样地纯白无瑕。

恶魔为此苦恼着，却也想不出理由打断音乐家的工作。他盯着已经显出隐隐约约的皮毛色彩的小怪物，只觉得头痛欲裂。

“她是什么颜色的？”萨列里好奇地询问他。天使手里抱着他的五线谱，那上面每一个音符，映在恶魔眼里都像是要将他的天使灼烧殆尽的地狱火的种子。内心烦躁的恶魔翻了翻白眼。

“是邪恶透顶的黑红色，天使。她一点都没遗传到你的色彩。”他说。小怪物对着他伸出了爪子。没用，毕竟她还没有个实体呢。而且就算是有了，她也没可能伤害得了几千岁的老恶魔不是吗？

“黑色和红色也是很美的颜色。”萨列里微笑，“她不需要是金色的或是白色的，但我希望她的内心能拥抱主的荣光。”

博马舍托着下巴盯着天使蜜糖色的眼睛：“你怎么能指望恶魔的女儿有这样的能力？而且你也知道她就是为了让这里血流遍地而出生的。”

他嘴里蹦出的每一个词都让他感到更加烦躁。那些未来将流下的鲜血都是实打实的罪孽。他是恶魔，罪孽于他是享受，是增强他力量的食物。可是天使并非如此。最初堕天的天使甚至只是犯了一点点好奇的罪过，就已经被烧毁了羽翼打进了地狱深处。而这样和地狱合作导致人类自相残杀的大罪？足以让最纯洁的天使一秒的耽搁都没有地一头栽进硫磺池了。

他看着黑红色的影子在萨列里肩上安静地摇着尾巴。

“台本给我。”

萨列里被这句突如其来的指令惊到了。甜蜜柔软的眼睛里盈满了震惊：“博马舍先生？”

恶魔来到他面前，向他伸出了手。

“台本给我，天使。我刚才突然又有了一些灵感，想再给她添一点尾巴。什么，别担心。不会让那小怪物变得更丑的。”

小怪物警觉地抬头。一向不会和他唱反调的音乐家微微蹙起眉：“博马舍先生，她的结局已经足够优秀了。明天我就可以完成阿塔尔死去之后的合唱部分，您还要给她添加些什么呢？”

博马舍勉强笑了笑：“我只是想着，一开始的火与自然最好在结尾再出现一次，总结一下这次实验的结果……我还想到了一句很不错的台词，会成为整部歌剧的最强音的。”

萨列里犹豫了一秒，还是伸手将放在手边的台本拿起来递给了他。小怪物不安地高速摇晃尾巴。博马舍当做没有看见。

他带着台本回了书房。萨列里没有跟上来，可能是在读书，或者找小甜点吃。怎样都好，没有跟上来才是最好的。坐到书桌前的博马舍给羽毛笔蘸满了墨汁，接着粗暴地翻开了台本。

他要改动他的故事。他要给她加上最后的主旨，以天使的爱来行最后的教导。他不知道这样能不能抵消一点她自带的肃杀气，但他希望这句台词至少能让天使不要那么毫无余地地坠入地狱。

“Mortel（凡人）”。

这称呼自然而然地流泻而出。博马舍知道此刻的自己根本不是以人类剧作者的身份在写这句话。他是更高的存在，他俯视着人类，他为他爱着的天使落下了笔尖。

“qui que tu sois, Prince, brame ou soldat（不论你是什么人，王子，僧侣或战士）”。

他每一个单词都意有所指。贵族，教会，以及无数的人民，在此时都平等地映在恶魔的眼里。

“Ta grandeur sur la terre; N'appartient point à ton état（你在地球上的伟大并不取决于你的地位）”。

这是最后的规劝。博马舍将这句话面无表情地写下。如果那些愚蠢的贵族还能够有一点脑子，他们就该为这句话好好思考一下了。

“Elle est toute à ton caractère.（而是全部取决于你的为人。）”

打下句号的同时博马舍长长地吐出了一口气。他的手心满是汗水，为这句某种程度上就是在破坏地狱计划的文字。他最终给了人类以劝告，而不是毫不客气地直接判他们死刑。不论是贵族，教会还是人民，他们都应该在行事之前再考虑一下他们究竟在做些什么。

也许短短的一句话根本无法抗拒高举的刀刃。但只要留有一丝余地，给人类留下一个出口，这罪过就绝不至于将一个怀抱圣光的天使直接拽下天堂。恶魔深知这些规则。从前他利用规则制造混乱，毁灭偶尔遇到的天使；现在他在尽力钻规则的空隙，只为保护一个名叫萨列里的天使，不至于因为给他写了一部歌剧而堕落，永远失去上帝对他的爱。

他合上台本，面无表情地走出了书房。音乐室里传来天使轻柔的歌声，是一首简单明快的儿歌。他在给那小怪物唱歌，恶魔想，真是的，天使这种生物真是太糟糕了，动不动就会对一些根本不值得的东西投入过多的爱意。

但如果不是如此，他怎么会回应自己的吻呢？毕竟他们本来应当是死敌，一见面就该打得不死不休。哦，其实他根本没有这个可能性见到萨列里，如果不是因为这个荒唐的计划。因为萨列里原本就是给上帝唱歌的天使，他本就不该出现在博马舍的眼前。

恶魔叹了口气，抱着台本向音乐室迈开了脚步。

天使看过了他添加的尾巴，什么评论都没有说，只是略加思索，便告诉他自己已经有了一些想法。博马舍喜欢看他作曲时双眼闪闪发亮的样子，像是天上星辰都落入了他那双蜜糖色的眼睛里。

音乐家在最后的训诫处依然坚守了博马舍的要求，音乐的强音在歌词的前后，而最后一句台词还是由最少的音乐来衬托。然而有力的歌词配上前后的强音，以及声乐部分使用的强有力的旋律，它还是在天使手中显示出了真正的威力。他写下最后几个音符的时候博马舍就站在他的身后，背在身后的双手绞成一团，生怕他写完的同时就有地狱火从地板上窜起。不过直到萨列里将本子合上并递给他的时候，他家的地板依然是囫囵完整的，连颗火星都没有冒出来的样子。

恶魔大大地松了一口气。

他接过天使递过来的乐谱，总算有点心思来调侃：“唱给我听吗，我的天使？”

天使把羽毛笔放回去：“可以啊，博马舍先生想听哪一段？”

“我想想，阿塔尔抢人的那段如何？”恶魔坏笑，“我来唱阿塔尔。让那个小怪物来打拍。”

萨列里脸红了。他像是突然想起什么似的回头往自己肩上看：“我已经写完了，为什么还是看不到她？”

“可能她还想等排练结束才好意思见人。”恶魔笑出了声，那只小怪物明明就趴在萨列里的头顶上，大尾巴摇得格外欢乐，“没事，天使。我会安排，明天我们就去剧院看看。她会出现的，你放心。”

事实证明恶魔失算了。一整天他都在跟乐队发火，指责他们不会再轻一点，再轻一点，别让音乐声压过他精心写就的歌词。乐队十分尴尬，跟着博马舍出现在现场的作曲家只能苦笑着看乐手憋红了脸和乐器搏斗。小怪物的影子十分神气地站在首席提琴手的脑袋上，时不时发出一声不满的嚎叫。

回到家里的恶魔依然余怒未歇：“他们的是手坏了还是脑子生锈了，我那么清楚的指令为什么就是听不懂！非要把他们愚蠢的大爪子伸到我的歌词上来！我看我还不如命令那些乐器不要出声可能还起效快些！”

天使笑了：“您总不能命令整个法国的乐器都安安静静的。没关系的博马舍先生，乐队才第一次练习，不习惯是很正常的。明天我再和他们说说。”

第二天起萨列里亲自走到乐池里帮助乐队调整。天使的法语轻柔动听，能够安抚人心，让暴躁的词作者和乐队成员都冷静下来。终于，他们渐渐可以达成博马舍的“不许压过歌词，不要让任何精彩的段落被乐器声压过去”的要求了。博马舍总算是吐出了一口憋了好几天的气。紧接着他看到萨列里头上的小怪物抬起头。隐隐约约的，博马舍看到她有一双金色的眼睛。

回程中博马舍给萨列里仔细形容了小怪物的样貌：“我真以为她的眼睛会是血红色的。”

“也许是您最后那段的功劳呢。”萨列里微笑着，抬起手试图摸到肩上的小怪物。小怪物享受地贴近他的手，“那一句话里包含了真理，上帝也会为它喜悦的。”

被看穿的恶魔难得地不好意思起来，只能恶声恶气地欺负小怪物来转移话题：“天天趴在萨列里身上，他累了怎么办？来我这里！”

小怪物转过身，用尾巴对着他。

随着排练的进行，《塔拉里》的全貌渐渐开始在乐队和歌手们的努力中显出雏形。博马舍早出晚归，和舞台设计以及道具制作死磕。萨列里陪着他跑遍半个巴黎城，只为找到一些稀奇古怪而且在旁人看来全无必要的装饰物。小怪物一直都没有现出身影，萨列里每天排练完都会有一点低落。

“也许她是在等首演呢。”博马舍试图安慰自己的音乐家，“恶魔崽子，就会让父母生气。你可别上了她的当。”

“她本来也是一个天使的孩子呢。”萨列里说了个双关词，“没关系，没关系。首演那天也好。我会一直好好看着的。”

“当然，天使。我会陪在你身边。”

他凑上去亲吻萨列里。天使依然周身泛着干净的圣洁感，恶魔为他能够逃过一劫高兴极了。实际上他惴惴不安了好几天，在得到整部乐谱之后，就连睡眠中都会惊坐起来查看天使的情况。

现在看来他的天使完全正常，一点都没有要堕落的迹象。博马舍终于彻底放下了心。他现在开始放开来享受和天使在一起的时光了。两人每天在剧院进进出出，他对乐手演员发脾气，天使就站在一旁微微笑。

他很期待首演的那一天。他和萨列里的爱女将被展示给全世界看。她一定会征服巴黎，让所有人为她的魅力倾倒。更重要的是到那时候萨列里应该可以亲眼看看她了。一身黑红色皮毛，灿金色神圣的双眼，可爱的外貌和孩子气的性格，萨列里一定会喜欢她的。

首演当日剧院里座无虚席——不如说它根本已经是水泄不通，因为外面围着四百个武装到牙齿的守卫——博马舍带着萨列里在后台给乐手和演员最后的叮嘱。萨列里和指挥正在讨论些什么，博马舍笑着看他，直到脸上突然贴上来一只嗡嗡叫的苍蝇。

苍蝇说：“别西卜大人让您去见他。”

一句话就让恶魔博马舍感到从头凉到脚，仿佛一盆凉水直接倒在了他头上。他深吸一口气：“我这就来。”

他远远向萨列里示意了一下，不为人注意地转身离开了后台。别西卜就站在阴影里等他，见他来了还心情很好地向他挥手打招呼。

“我可是专门来听你的大作的，不高兴吗，皮埃尔·博马舍先生？”

“我很荣幸。”恶魔从牙缝里挤出这句话，“希望您会满意。”

“哦，单纯冲着你们两个的身份，我就很满意了。”别西卜说。剧院里开始响起掌声，大概要开始演出了。

博马舍问他的地狱同僚：“您要在这里看吗？我们可以去包厢里。”

“在这里就够了。”别西卜凉凉地笑，“我对歌剧没兴趣，我是来闻它的血腥味的。”

博马舍有那么一秒想要纠正对方的第三人称代词，最后还是憋住了。他们站在剧院的阴影里，无言地听那歌剧开始唱响。守卫在他们身后走来走去，却不知为何根本没有发现站在立柱旁的两个人影。

第二个序曲奏响的时候别西卜突然开口：“你的搭档怎么样？还满意吗？”

“怎么，他写得不如您的意吗？”博马舍故作懒洋洋地问，“我倒是觉得还可以。”

“曲子？哦，他写得很好。连我都有一阵听到入神。”大恶魔咧嘴，“不愧是上帝的歌手。想必他写曲子的时候有很努力不让神迹流落到他的曲谱上吧。”

“不需要神迹，他也写得足够好了。”博马舍感到自己的语气变得冷硬，可他并没有纠正的想法，“我的歌剧台本不是每一个人都能写的。”

“当然，当然。”别西卜可能是误解了他的意思（也可能没有，博马舍有些恐惧地想，也可能没有），“你的台本只有天使能写。这样才能让我们的计划得到最大的优势。地狱要这里所有人的灵魂，他们会因为被引爆的怒火将法兰西拖入长久的痛苦，而我们就可以坐收渔利了。”

“天堂呢，他们想要什么？”博马舍感到一阵麻木，“他们来掺和这件事，能得到什么好处？所有的灵魂归地狱，他们要法兰西的空城吗？”

“哦，不至于变成空城的，毕竟我们还需要长久计议。”别西卜轻松地说，“他们想要时代的变迁。加百列来找我的时候可是说了，他们想要欧洲向前走，他们需要一点推动力。为此他们甚至不惜献祭他们最好的音乐家……天堂根本收不到人类音乐家的灵魂，现在他们连自己人都要抛弃了，可见是多么急切。”

博马舍感到自己的心脏都停住了：“什么……可他完全没有……完全没有堕落的迹象……”

“哦？你怎么这么天真，是做了几年人类就变傻了吗？”别西卜斜睨他，“单纯写完一个曲谱是不至于让他那个级别的天使直接掉下来的。这歌剧需要先上演，接着蔓延到整个法国。待到它带下来一群群灵魂的时候，我们也可以得到一个优秀的恶魔作曲家了。怎么样？开心吗？”

博马舍只觉得耳朵轰鸣作响，眼前阵阵发黑。他为什么没有想到，他怎么可以没有想到！曲谱和台本一样是绝对无辜的。只要她不要登上大舞台，她就永远都是那个影子一样的胎儿，只会对父母发发小脾气，不会也不可能一爪子带起一蓬血花。但一旦她被放出来，在公众面前露出利爪尖牙，那么一切就再也不可收拾。他的天使会被他们的爱女带来的巨大罪孽活生生扯下纯白的羽翼，会痛哭着从天堂坠落，摔在可怕的恶臭的硫磺池里。他的天使那么甜蜜柔软，怎么受得了坠落时浑身燃烧的剧痛。

他再也没法想了，直接俯下身开始干呕。别西卜惊讶地看着他：“不至于激动到呕吐吧？地狱要出现恶魔音乐家是这么令人激动的事情吗？”

博马舍痛苦地跪倒在地。他没有心情回答别西卜的胡话，他担心自己一开口吐出来的要么是他的晚餐，要么就是痛骂别西卜的话语。别西卜没有继续在意他的惨状，继续摇头晃脑听着歌剧的演出：“唔，这段曲子不错。一个天使能写出这样的黑暗味道，不简单。”

博马舍想嘶吼我的天使是世上最好的曲作者，可他痛苦到开不了口。歌剧的上演已经无可逆转，他已经无法拯救自己的天使了。单是想想这一点他都恨不得自己当场化成灰烬，被兜头倒一瓶圣水都没有他现在痛苦。

他勉强抬起蒙上了一层雾的眼睛试图寻找自己的天使。萨列里就在后台上，时不时左右看看好像是在找他。小怪物——小怪物不在天使身边。她在舞台上。博马舍突然想到，她就是今晚的主角，她就是今晚的唯一重点。她将在首演的最后一个音符落下的同时真正诞生。天堂和地狱的混血儿，拥有来自双亲的力量，身负覆国的魔咒。一旦降生，她将势不可挡。

恶魔踉踉跄跄地起身，他想要去抱回他的孩子，不让她对着人群挥下利爪。可是别西卜却轻轻握住了他的手肘，说话的口气里带着冷漠的威胁。

“哪里都不许去。闻到那血腥味了吗？你做得太好了，皮埃尔·博马舍。做得太好了。未来的几十年里，巴黎不会忘记你的。”

台上的塔拉里唱出了他的愤怒。他能听到巴黎城在隐隐附和着这怒意。太晚了，已经太晚了。博马舍颓然靠上了柱子。诞生以来几千年，这是他第一次感到如此万念俱灰。

我会到硫磺池上面张开手接住他。恶魔开始胡思乱想，我不会让他痛，我会尽我所能保护他。什么唯一的恶魔音乐家，他的天使就不该堕落。“上帝啊，”博马舍在心中痛苦地祷告，不顾舌头和心脏的灼痛，“请救救他，他不该有这样的结局。他应当永远是一个天使，身负荣光，高高在上，永远不会失去他的羽翼和他应得的爱。”

剧中的阿塔尔倒下了，小怪物舔了舔她的利爪，眯起眼睛看向人群。

别西卜兴奋地喘息：“这太棒了……等他下来我要给他很多苍蝇做奖励。这样的恶魔音乐家，我也是可以欣赏一下的。”

博马舍面无表情靠在柱子上。精彩到摧枯拉朽的音乐也打动不了他了，他无神的双眼穿过剧院的墙壁，死死盯着自己的天使看。天使在后台和马上要上台的几个演员说话，许是注意到了他的目光，突然朝着他的方向看了过来。

恶魔痛苦地别开脸。此刻的他无法直视天使纯净的眼神。

歌剧终于推进到了结局部分。在精彩绝伦的合唱中，小怪物慢慢起身，一点一点舒展开她的身体，缓缓舔了舔嘴唇。博马舍几乎喘不过气来。如果最后的一句话不起作用……如果最后的一句话什么用都没有……

火炎与自然再度登上了舞台。他们相对而立，吟唱出他们对这场“实验”的最终总结。那句“凡人”一出口，别西卜的眉毛高高扬了起来。

“噢，你还写了这样的东西。”大恶魔慢慢跟着复述了一遍台词，“这好像不太对啊，博马舍先生？地狱可没有要求你最后再给他们一点训诫。”

观众席里传来了掀翻剧院房顶的欢呼和鼓掌。博马舍慢慢转过头，和别西卜对视。

“有什么办法呢，那可是天使。”词作者耸了耸肩，“这是他应得的。”

别西卜沉默地看了他几秒，又看向天使的方向。激动的人群已经冲上后台，将怔愣的天使一把捞起，高高举在头上带去台上，行史上罕见的对作者的安可了。

“非同凡响。”半晌，大恶魔终于吐出这样一句评价，“但最后那句。你竟然给对手留下了空隙，博马舍先生，我真失望。”

博马舍默然不语。别西卜冷冷地看了他一眼。

“算了。此等大罪不是一句话能够弥平的，我就等着席卷欧洲的罪恶摧毁你的天使了。万一不幸他因为你的一时心软没有落下来，天堂那边也会有他的好看。”

博马舍面无表情地看着地狱王子转过身，踏入了腾起的地狱火焰之中。

舞台上，萨列里被人群的欢呼淹没。他左右转头，小怪物从上面跳了下来，落在了他胸前。天使睁大了眼，他是第一次亲眼看到小怪物出现在自己眼前。

小怪物有一双金色的眼睛。纯洁的，无辜的，如同初升的太阳一样的，美丽金色的眼睛。

恶魔在剧院后门处接到了天使，以及天使怀里抱着的小怪物。真正看到小怪物金灿灿的双眼着实让恶魔大大松了一口气。是金色的，是纯洁的就好。最后一句话起作用了，它给人类留下了最后的善意，这是来自天使的恩赐。所以天使不会因为小怪物的诞生堕天，这样就足够了。

萨列里注意到了他的不安，回程中一直静静揽着恶魔的肩膀。小怪物乖乖蜷缩在两人并排坐的腿上，大大的尾巴晃来晃去——现在已经是实体了，可以碰到双亲的身体。虽然凡人依然看不到她，但她是实际存在的生命了。

回到了家里，博马舍才把别西卜的事情告诉了天使。他挑挑拣拣，告诉天使别西卜是来查收项目的，听完歌剧就走了。走前还诅咒天使堕天。

“但我知道你不会的。”恶魔故作轻松地拍拍天使，“你这么好，谁会舍得你堕天呢？上帝肯定是舍不得的，毕竟你是天堂最美的歌声啊。没有谁比你更好了。”

“比我好的太多了，博马舍先生。”萨列里笑了，“但我依然感谢您的抬爱。”

“至少对我来说，没有比你更好的了。”恶魔将脸埋进天使的侧颈，“今晚是属于我们的，我们赢得巴黎的欢呼了。我们赢了。”

天使静静地回抱他：“嗯，我们赢了。巴黎在为那孩子欢呼呢。”

“我知道你很快要回维也纳去。这次回去，你应该就会戴上哈布斯堡家的金项圈了。以后你还会有机会来到巴黎吗？我还能再见到你吗？”

萨列里说话的声音极轻柔：“也许不会了……我会行哈布斯堡家乐师长的所有义务，为次代的音乐尽心竭力。如果法国给我下一部歌剧的台本，我会尽我所能。但是，也许不能再回到这里来了。”

恶魔发出一声悲痛的叹息：“我就知道会这样……不然他们也不会那么放心，让我们在这里合作一次。好可惜啊，天使。好可惜。他们让我看到了我最理想的伴侣，让我从此没有心思和任何其他人搭档，然后我们就再也没有机会在一起了。再也没有了。”

“不，还会有机会的，博马舍先生。”天使也将脸埋进了他的发间，“只要您有需要，我将万死不辞。您寄给我台本，我哪怕扔下工作和学生，也会优先为您完成您想要的音乐的。”

博马舍想笑一笑，可是出口的是断断续续的喘息：“好，我的天使。如果我有需要，会给你寄信的。”

他们没有再谈到后来的事情。

未来，作为人类的皮埃尔·博马舍会死去，作为人类的安东尼奥·萨列里再也不会离开维也纳。在那之后天使会一直留在天堂里，只能在人间和地狱游走的恶魔不会再有机会看到他的天使了。

那天晚上他们没有点灯，只在一片黑暗中互相探索对方的身体。恶魔咬着天使的脖子深深进入，将离别前最后的爱意全部倾泻在他的身上。天使张开双手拥抱他，纯白的翅膀保护一样形成了球状，将他们二人一起裹在了其中。

同时，小怪物站在了巴黎城的最高点。她对着天空发出了无人听到的吼声。

巴黎城的新一页，就在她的呐喊中渐渐翻开了。

END


	2. 无需存在的小结局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无意义后续。也没什么必要看。走向诡异，不知所云。大概算是补充他们一个HE。

恶魔再次见到天使的时候，已经是1987年了。他挚爱的独女诞生的两百周年纪念，虽然看上去这个世界上也没几个人记得她当初的盛名了。

他没有试图救她，因为他是恶魔，全身上下都没有这种功能。当然如果他有试着向酒后的某位音乐人脑子里塞进一点有关她的一点点记忆，那他也是绝不会承认的。

他只是来买一部电影的录像带。可怜的人类科技发展太慢，18世纪的时候连留声机都没有。不然他大可以将那时的歌声留下来，作为两百年来的一点点纪念手段。他怨念着走进录像品店，目光在架子上巡梭着，看到一个红色的，可疑的黑影张开双手的，很适合地狱审美的封面*的时候咧了咧嘴，如果尖锐的虎牙有闪现一瞬的话那一定是你的错觉。

“您喜欢这部电影吗，先生？”

他听到身后有人询问。声音动听如流淌的圣泉，像上帝的金丝鸟，飞越彩虹的百灵。恶魔无意识地露出了笑容：“不，怎么可能。那个人可一点都不像你。”

他转过身，面对了暌违两百年的天使。

天使没有作人间打扮，说明他已经在这附近落下了结界。他的眼睛一如既往地甜蜜，浑身上下都是爱与音乐在流淌不绝。但和从前的区别也十分明显——他的翅膀尾端发灰，不再是从前的无暇纯白。还有他过去抱着的小竖琴消失了，代替的是一根长杖，权杖，或者说，黑色与白色相融，蓝色与红色交错，顶端是华美的太阳形状，却是黑色上面燃烧着暗蓝色地狱火的不祥。

他的肩膀上趴着一只懒洋洋的小怪物。她对着恶魔睁了睁眼，“嘎啊”地吐了一口泛着血腥气的火焰到他的脸上。

恶魔享受了几秒小怪物的火焰的温度，才施施然开口：“我可还没堕落到需要用这种造谣瞎编的故事来缅怀你……不过我还真没想到，我的天使，我的音乐家，你居然来看我了。”

天使像两百年前一样垂着眼睛笑了笑：“是很惊喜的偶遇，博马舍先生。您看起来过得很好。”

“还算不错吧。”恶魔咧嘴，“最近人类的作品越来越有趣了，我也会偶尔来看点最新的出品。就当是学习了。”

“您真是与时俱进。”天使说着，晃晃手里的权杖。一道暗蓝和金色混杂的光从他头顶刷到脚底，将他非人类的部分全部隐藏了起来。现在博马舍的面前站着一个穿衣打扮非常入时的人类绅士，棕色短发，蜜色双眼。他看上去完全不像一个天使了，只有眼睛里偶尔闪烁的光辉稍稍暗示了此人并非凡人。

“彼此彼此。”博马舍欣赏地上下打量他的天使，“这套衣服很棒嘛，看来你在天堂也没丢光时尚品味。”

“见笑了，其实我也有一段时间没有到地球上来了。”天使有点不好意思，“刚来的时候真的很不适应，新世纪的音乐十分令人惊奇，我还在试着习惯呢。”

博马舍被他的话逗笑了：“你可从来不会去‘习惯’什么音乐，你一般都是照样‘接受’它。摇滚乐什么的你肯定会轻易接受的。”

天使眯起眼睛也跟着笑：“我还挺喜欢皇后乐队的，是非常美的音乐。滚石乐队的专辑标题有点惊人，但音乐我也非常喜欢。”

恶魔看着自己的天使，经过了两百年的岁月后囫囵完整在自己面前站着，在和自己讨论新时代的音乐。他穿着茶色的礼服手持黑蓝色的手杖，礼仪完备，对人类的乐队了如指掌，要说他不是人类肯定没人信。不过天使肩上的小怪物倒是还在，可能是仗着人类看不见她，依然大摇大摆瘫在母亲肩上，大大的尾巴在那套漂亮礼服的背部摇来晃去。

“塔拉里，下来，让爸爸抱抱。”恶魔向她伸手，“你跟着天使跑了两百年了，不想我吗？”

小怪物扭过了头。恶魔眉毛一跳，天使叹着气将不情不愿的小怪物抱起递给他：“很抱歉，博马舍先生。可能是因为您写信给我，说要将她送给我的关系，她好像对您不太高兴。但我保证她还是爱着您的。”

“天哪，爱？”恶魔接过小怪物，双手卡着腋下举起，“恶魔亲生的小怪物居然懂得什么是爱？真是太糟糕了，对不对？”

小怪物不满地哼唧一声，张嘴对他吐了口黑烟。博马舍吹散烟，又将小怪物上下揉弄了一会：“这么多年我都忘了她有这么软。太不可爱了，令人厌恶。”

“哦，请不要这样说，博马舍先生。”天使笑出了声，“她习惯了在天堂听到正面的词语，她会真的以为您讨厌她的。”

“当然是真的讨厌。”恶魔说着，却用完全相反的温柔动作抚摸小怪物的耳朵尖，“看这黑红色的皮毛……天使，你到底是怎样把一只显然出自地狱的东西养在身边这么多年没有被抓去干掉的？”

“她是我的孩子，身上有上帝的荣光。”天使也伸手摸了摸她的大尾巴，“他们都可以看出来的，所以他们不会伤害她。”

恶魔揉着小怪物，抬头看向天使。他还记得天使灰色的羽尾，和地狱暗焰的权杖。如果说有上帝的荣光就可以在天堂得到众人所爱，那么一个身带罪恶之炎的天使在天堂过的又是怎样的生活呢？他觉得自己几乎可以想象出来。何况那火焰怎么看都不是凡物，怕不是只有颠覆一国血流成河之后，（哦，想想吧，他们干的不就是这个吗！）才会产生此等纯净而强大的业火灼烧不熄。

你是怎样做到被地狱火缠绕却没有堕落的呢？恶魔苦涩地想，那只能是因为萨列里太天使了。爱与音乐与糖果，温柔而伟大的心灵，和全身心献给上帝的音乐。他这样的天使即使被地狱火缠绕全身也不会坠落的，所以他只能永远在神的荣光和魔鬼的火焰之间挣扎下去了。

天使露出了然的笑容。

“哦，您不必担心，博马舍先生。”他轻声说，“我并没有被地狱火灼烧。是的，1793年的时候我为此病倒过，我不会否认。我的翅膀也是那时候变色的。但我现在还是很健康。地狱火根植在我的内核，它不会伤害到我，我能够完全驾驭它。”

“那你的圣光呢，天使？”恶魔干巴巴地问他，“你刚才那么大的翅膀张着，我都没感觉到什么威胁……别以为我是个对天使一无所知的小恶魔。”

“怎么会，博马舍先生是活了很久的大恶魔，我一直都知道。”天使笑着说，“也并不是消失了，我还可以驾驭圣光的。比如说祝福和治愈的力量，我依然能轻松运用。我只是不再唱歌了。手上沾血的天使不能再给主献上歌喉。但这也不是问题，因为我可以教导小天使唱歌。这和两百年前没有什么两样。”

博马舍感到喉咙发紧。他知道天使多喜欢唱歌，那美妙的歌喉天堂地狱六千年人间他都没有听到过第二个。只是因为一个小计划，上帝就放弃了最美的歌声。他为他的天使感到不平。

“教导孩子们我还可以唱歌。而且我现在也会花一些时间在地球上了。”萨列里一脸满足，“人类的音乐真是美妙，我想我还需要花很长一段时间去重新学习呢。”

他和两百年前一模一样，谈到音乐和孩子们还会露出这个表情。

“要留在地球上吗，天使？”恶魔舔了舔嘴角，“如果可以那倒是不错，我可以带你去听几场演唱会。”

“那真是感谢您的善意……抱歉，我知道恶魔不喜欢这样的说法。可我并不知道该用什么词对您才不算失礼。”天使抱歉地笑，“您看，我需要学的实在是太多了。”

“那算什么呢？”恶魔的语气开始染上甜丝丝的诱惑，“我可以教你，我的天使。带上我们的小怪物，我们三个一起去听各种演唱会。我还可以顺便给她补上这两百年来缺席的地狱教育。”

小怪物显示出了对地狱教育的抗拒，挣扎着在他手里转过身，将大尾巴对准了他的脸。

“怎么样？”恶魔说，他没注意到自己的语气实际上是多么的渴望，“下个月巴黎有几场不错的演唱会，我们还可以一起吃些甜点。和当年的味道没太大的差别，真的。”

天使眨了眨眼。

“抱歉，这次不行，先生。我需要回去维也纳一趟，那里有些孩子需要我的祝福。”

听听，都过了两百年了，维也纳人对他简直称得上是弃之如敝履，可他提到维也纳依然是“回去”。恶魔悲惨地吐出一口气，强行打起精神露了个笑脸：“也是……你不唱歌了也有自己的工作。我不该打扰你的。今天能再见一面已经很好了，至少我知道了你和这家伙都好好的。”

他低头揉小怪物的肚皮。小怪物“嗷呜”一声，大尾巴缠住了他的手腕。

天使倒是笑了：“不过等那边的工作结束了，我大概会留在维也纳住一段时间。您随时可以来找我，或者用电话叫我过来也好。人类的科技发展得很好，巴黎到维也纳的传信已经不需要花几周时间了。”

恶魔猛然抬起头，看到天使的眼睛熠熠生辉。

“那时候我们可以吃冰淇淋，去听音乐会。明年欧洲会有几场很棒的音乐节，我们可以带着塔拉里一起去。”

恶魔发现自己活了几千年，头一次感到全身上下的词汇量都不足以形容出自己此刻的喜悦。他抬手抓住天使的手腕：“说好了。我会给你打电话的。请记得把电话号码给我，好吗？”

“一定，博马舍先生。”他的天使回答他，“维也纳有一些很美味的甜品，我一直想着和您一起去品尝呢。”

第二年在施韦青根音乐节上他看到了爱女一次小小的重新亮相**，小怪物慵懒地朝着世人随意龇了龇当年用以毁灭一国的危险的獠牙。他坐在观众席上快乐地抚掌。他身边的天使面带微笑，地狱火的权杖没有带在身旁。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> *：是《上帝的宠儿》，小金人电影。  
> **：1988年施韦青根音乐节上，《塔拉里》有一次舞台演出。现存DVD就是那时候录的。

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：本文中所说恶魔行径虽然有其历史原型，但博马舍先生是一位伟大的思想家作家音乐家运动家，作者没有一星半点对他不敬的意思。愿博马舍先生的英灵在天堂天天有萨列里吸，两人在一起作出更多优秀的作品。


End file.
